thrice defied and once claimed
by the third legion 46
Summary: the boy who lived, that was the name the wizarding world knew him by, but what if harry went missing when he was six? has dumbledore finally found the boy who lived in Norway?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Thrice defied once claimed

Silence sat over the alley for a few moments as a car screeched, a door flew open and a small body came flying out. The door slammed shut and the car tore out of the alley. The small body was still, and a sniffle was heard. A small girl came out from behind a dumpster and ran over to the small child on the ground. "Hey, you okay?" she whispered. The young child looked up and the girl stared at the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "I think so." The boy whispered back. "My names harry." He said before passing out. The girl held the boy and said quietly "My names Gizel."

Eight years later

"Harry! Get your lazy ass up and move!" Gizel yelled up the stairs. I rolled over and looked at my nightstand. Twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Shit, I was supposed to get up at ten and take her over to the club to pick up her sister. "Hallie is on her way!" Gizel shouted again. I sat up and pulled on my combat boots over my camo pants. I stood up and walked down the stairs while pulling on my black sleeveless hoodie. "Hey babe." I whispered after sneaking up on her and hugging her around the waist. She smiled and turned around. "Hey handsome." She said back giving me a quick peck on the lips. "So your sister?" I asked while enjoying the contact. There was a knock at the door and I walked to it as I rested my hand on the handle of my colt .45. I peeped through the eye hole and was astounded to see a group of people wearing ridiculous clothing and holding, where those sticks. I cracked the door and asked. "Can I help you this afternoon?" the man on the other side of the door looked surprised to see me answer the door. The leader of the group nodded and asked, "Good morning sir may we come in?" I looked at him like he was nuts and said, "Do I now you? No? Then I suggest you get off my damn property." And I slammed the door closed. Gizel walked over and said, "Who was that babe?" I picked her up and carried up to the bedroom and set her down. "I don't know and I don't care." I replied as we laid down until the evening.

Earlier in the day

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore sat at the table in the kitchen at Grimauld place. The defeater of Grindawald shook his head in shame. Sixteen years ago he left a one year old harry potter on the door step of his aunt's house. The squib he put in place a cross the street had died of a sudden heart attack and he couldn't replace her in time to see if the dursleys had picked harry up off the ground. "Headmaster?" came the timid voice of the one Ron Weasley came from the doorway. The older man nodded and Ron walked in with a piece of parchment. "Headmaster we have a lead on the boy who lived and he's relatively close by." Ron said while sliding the piece of parchment over to him. The older man picked up the paper and read it.

Champions

The newest region champions are none other than our local celebrities of Norway!

This past weekend the region UFC championship matches for males and females happened. The two that took the gold will shock you. Emerald James and Gizel Walters took the gold in their respective divisions, both walking away with the gold but that's not what surprised this reporter, at the end of the awards after the final fight the two shared a quick embrace then to the surprise of everyone there they shared a quick kiss then left saying they will be back for the European championships in a years' time.

By Sofia Richards

Albus looked at the image and stared long and hard. The man on the page, even with a bloody eye and a gash on the check the man was a spitting image of James Potter. The girl stood at about 5'6 and had dark hair with a tan that suggests a lot of time in the sun. the man stood with his arm around the girl and a belt hung from his waist, no doubt this was Harry Potter. Albus smiled and said quietly "Its time for you to come home Mr. Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

There was silence in the living room of Grimauld Place as the Order of the Phoenix waited for Ron to get Dumbledore from the kitchen. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood at the back talking in hushed tones while waiting. Albus Dumbledore opened the door and the order jumped up to see what news he had. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have some exciting news, we may have located Harry Potter." The moment he finished saying that, the order started talking all at once. The three most prominent voices were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Molly Weasley. The first two out of concern, the third with vicious intent. Molly Weasley thought she could get Harry to marry Ginny. "We have a location for us to check out but I want to have all of you there when we meet him." He finished as they quieted down. "We leave in twenty minutes." He called out.

Twenty minutes later

The Order of the Phoenix apparated to the front of a house on maybe thirty acres with a two story log cabin with a smaller building behind it. Albus knocked on the door and waited for the owner to open the door. A few moments later the door opened and a man stood. The man stood about 6'0 and had raven black hair with emerald eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked. Albus nodded while looking surprised at the behavior of the man. "Yes sir may we come in?" Dumbledore asked. The man looked at the headmaster like he was crazy. "Do I know you? No? Then get off my Property or I will force you." Then he slammed the door. The group looked at the leader of the light as he shook his head. Alastor Moody laughed as his magical eye stared up towards the second story. "No wonder he didn't want us coming in." he said out loud. "Let's send him a Portkey, then explain it to him later." Molly suggested. The others nodded and they returned to Grimauld place.

Two days later

Building behind Emerald's house

"Left, knee, right and finish with a head kick." Gizel called as she held the bag in place for her boyfriend, the slapping of the bag kept going until there was a knock at the door. "It's open." Gizel called out. The door opened and a female walked in. Ronda Rousey walked in to the light as Emerald finished a set. "Hey, Ronda whatcha ya doin? Emerald called out, panting. The U.S bantamweight champion gave Gizel a fist bump and said "Just checkin on my cousin. How's it going with that combo you've been working on?" Emerald grabbed his towel from the bench along with a bottle of water. "It's coming along great, actually." He said before downing his water. "Did you know that you have an owl sitting on your bedroom windowsill?" she asked


End file.
